Icha Icha Para- What?
by Of Anime and Manga
Summary: We all know the story of someone appearing in the Naruto-verse or Naruto character coming here. Now, what if someone came to the Naruto-verse that wasn't from our time, what if this person was from a certain book that a perverted little Sensei reads?
1. The Day the Wolf Meet the Copy-nin

_/The Day the Wolf Meets the Copy-nin\\\_

* * *

_Traveling in a fried-out combie_  
_On a hippie trail head full of zombie_  
_I met a strange lady, she made me nervous_  
_And he took me in and gave me breakfast_

* * *

Hatake Kakashi woke to the sun shining brightly in his one visible eye and slowly he shifted so he was sitting up on his bed, his sheets lay crumpled in a pile in his lap. After a few seconds of sitting still, blinking his eye to adjust it to the sudden light, Kakashi realized he had fallen asleep reading his Icha Icha Paradise book and began to search the floor and his sheets for his beloved book.

As he searched under his bead he heard footsteps scuffing behind him, and he spun around crouched ready to attack, as soon as he did he saw a girl standing there, "What are you doing here?" he demanded as he stood, irritated beyond belief that he couldn't find his book and that there was a complete stranger in his room.

"Where the hell am I?" she asked looking around all confused as her nose twitched to the side slightly. "My apartment." Kakashi said angrily, "And I would like to know why you're in here." He moved the girl out of his room quickly, and pushed her towards the main room. "No fucking clue, last I remember I was getting wasted at some bar and this weird guy asked me if I was having fun, and then I black out only to wake up here." She looked around curiously as she yawned loudly. "The moral of that story is... well never get drunk." she stated this loudly with a determined look on her face before she stated laughing hysterically, "What the hell am I kidding, I love drinking!" After shouting that she groaned and put a hand on her head, "Damn that hurts..." she muttered angrily.

Kakashi groaned as he messaged his temple, it was far too early to deal with something like this. "What's your name?" he asked as he took a good look at her for the first time, she was surprisingly short, her long caramel hair reached her lower back and her bangs just brushed her eyebrows, her green eyes gazed at him lazily.

"Okami." She stated with a grunt,"Yours?" she asked as she brought a hand up to scratch the back of her head silently. "Okami…" Kakashi whispered, that name, she seemed so similar but it was truly impossible… or was it?

"Where did you wake up?" Kakashi asked her suddenly startling her as she had started to doze off just standing there, "What? Oh right over there." She said pointing into the kitchen. Kakashi walked into the kitchen quickly and his eyes widened immediately, right in the middle of his kitchen laid his Icha Icha book open to the page where his favorite character made her first appearance, Sana Okami, the short tempered, adorable, bad mouthed girl. She might not have been the main character but she was still Kakashi's favorite character.

"So, what was your name?" She asked from the doorway to the kitchen.

* * *

_Buying bread from a man in Brussels_  
_He was six foot four and full of muscle_  
_I said, "Do you speak my language?"_  
_He just smiled and gave me a Vegemite sandwich_

* * *

**Hey! So this is my new story! I hope ya'll like it. It sounded like a fun idea to me so I decided to test it out. So far I like it! I was just really sad cause I read this amazing Kakashi x OC story then the sequel, well it was getting really good and sad because they were completely falling apart and the author was changing it to Itachi x OC and then it stopped... it hasn't been updated in like a year. So I cursed a lot and sent a strong review insisting that if she didn't come back, finish it, and make Kakashi end up with the OC that I was going to cry for the rest of my life...**

**So that's how I decided to come write a Kakashi x OC story... I love Kakashi *Drools***

**Leaving reviews makes me motivated! Meaning more chapters! Please tell me what you think!**

**Oh and the song has nothing to do with the chapter really, I'm just gonna through random songs in, occasionally I'll get one with a real connection and tell ya. **

_Song: From the Land Down Under by Men At Work_


	2. Then There Where Ninjas

_/Then There Were Ninjas\\\_

* * *

_She paints her fingers with a close precision  
He starts to notice empty bottles of gin  
And takes a moment to assess the sins she's paid for_

A lonely speaker in a conversation  
Her words were swimming through his ears again  
There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you've paid for

* * *

After a few minutes of Kakashi having a mini fan boy attack he decided the best thing to do was to try and explain everything to Okami, and that didn't go over to well. At the current moment she was laughing her ass off and Kakashi was trying to get her to stop and listen.

Finally she stopped, occasionally giggling, Kakashi began to explain it in more depth about how he knew almost everything about her (there were a few things he didn't mentioned). She slowly came to except things and finally decided to speak up, "So, you're a ninja?" she asked cocking her head to the side.

"Yes, almost everyone here is, but you are going to have to come with me to meet the Hokage." Kakashi said as he stood and quickly went and got ready by pulling his over shirt and vest on seeing as he fell asleep before changing last night. "Alright come on." He said opening the door slipping his shoes on.

"Yay… about that, I'm not really dressed to go anywhere." She said looking down at herself and Kakashi noticed for the first time that she was only wearing a pair if short shorts and a tank top, "I have no idea why I'm in my pajamas… But hey! At least I still have my bra on!" To her this was like the greatest news ever and Kakashi sweat dropped, one of her traits was being shameless.

He shuffled back to his room and pulled out a black shirt and a pair of pants that were obviously going to be too big. "Thanks" she said slipping them on and rolling the pant legs up. And so they left on to see the Hokage; Kakashi seemed to have forgotten that he was meeting his team at six, meaning eight or nine to him and it was already eleven, his students were in the park planning his death, making sure it was painful and slow.

* * *

_Woah, Mona Lisa,_  
_You're guaranteed to run this town_  
_Woah, Mona Lisa,_  
_I'd pay to see you frown_

_Mona Lisa wear me out_  
_Pleased to please ya_  
_Mona Lisa wear me out**  
**_

* * *

Kakashi entered the Hokage's office with Okami following close behind. "So what did you nee- who is this?" The Third asked looking at Okami curiously. Kakashi sighed; this was going be a long day…

Three hours of explaining and re-explaining the Hokage finally understood, though he thought Kakashi was just joking at first. "Well then Kakashi, you are responsible for her until we can figure out how she got here, okay?"

"Fine." Said ninja muttered as he began to leave with a bored and complaining Okami following him. As Kakashi walked through the village he zoned out thinking of all the things he would have to do now, get clothes for Okami, clear out the guest bedroom, and way more stuff that only made him feel more drained.

All this time Okami was stopping random people on the street asking them if they were ninjas, and every person who answered yes got a hug, which was a lot. She finally stopped doing it after some guys hands began to wander in the brief hug.

"Kakashi! Can I be a Ninja!?" Okami called to him as she run to catch up with him. "No, it takes years of practice and studying to become one, "Sounds like you have faith in me..." She muttered to herself.

Suddenly two forms flashed down in front of Kakashi causing him to stop, "SENSEI!" came the angry cries of Sakura and Naruto.

"WHY WEREN'T YOU AT TRAINING!?" They screamed making Okami jump slightly. "Sorry, my friend here suddenly showed up and I had to take her to talk to the Hokage." He said lazily. Sakura and Naruto glanced at Okami blinking a few times, "Aw, Sensei why didn't you tell us you had a girlfriend?" Sakura asked grinning,

"That's because I don't; I'll be at training tomorrow." He said walking around them his cheeks gaining a slight pinkish hue, which luckily no one could see.

When they arrived back at his house Kakashi set off doing the various things he had to do, and Okami headed straight for the kitchen. When Kakashi finished he went to his couch to sit down only to see Okami sprawled out slurping ramen up at a pace that could challenge Narutos.

"So, how did cleaning go?" she asked with a mouthful of ramen, at least she still had the decency to cover her hand to prevent food from flying.

"Fine, no thanks to you." Kakashi said muttering the last part. "Now I get to take you out to get clothes." He said pulling out his Icha Icha Paradise book.

"So I come from a book…" Okami said looking closely at his book still trying to grasp the concept. "Yep." Kakashi said standing, still reading and walking out the door throwing a 'come up' over his shoulder.

* * *

_Say what you mean_  
_Tell me I'm right_  
_And let the sun rain down on me_  
_Give me a sign_  
_I want to believe_

_There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you've paid for_

* * *

**Hope ya'll liked it since I got NO REVIEWS. That kinda makes me sad, I work hard to write these chapters and people can't even take the time to write a freaking review. They can't even tell me that I suck or if I'm good. So yay... **

**But, I hope ya'll like it none the less! **

**But ya, Reviews = Motivation = Writing = Updates! Yay for updates! This is the second story I've updated today. I should probably study instead of read fanfiction... Na! That's what the bus is for. XD**

****_Song: Ballad of Mona Lisa by Panic! At the Disco_


End file.
